


Common Ground

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place sometime after the 4th ninja war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

He wasn't Sasuke, but those glasses made him look so much more dignified then any Uchiha Karin ever laid eyes upon... and that wasn't the only thing she wanted to 'Lay upon him', biting her lip as she studied him from behind the tree he sat against.

The book on his lap, smudged with inks and leads, would ultimately lead to her advancement in getting to know this handsome stranger just a tree trunk away from her. Clearing her throat, the boy leaned back to the trunk, his glasses running down his nose, shot her the most peculiar expression. The smile that crossed his face soon after, didn't help his appearance at all, it looked very uncomfortable and Karin wished he stopped right then.

"I... am curious as to what you were drawing."

and looking back at his work didn't reveal anything more to what the twisted blacks and whites were, pressing his lips together, Sai looked back at her again.

"I am curious about it myself." He replied, honesty clouded his voice and tasted just as funny in his mouth just as it did in Karin's ears.

Reaching up to remove his glasses, Karin instantly dropped to the grass beside him, pushing them up his nose before his fingers even had a chance to touch his face. Instead, they just brushed against Karin's hand and when his nose crinkled detestably, Karin began to stammer somewhat of an apology and an excuse.

"It's just... um... the strain of the light to your eyes and... polar complexes...They look good where they are..."

Blinking, Sai touched the rim of his spectacles and smiled. "You're strange. Uchiha san has strange friends."

"And Konoha trains strange Ninja!" Karin shot back, stomping to her feet and retreating with her hands on her hips and nose in the air.


End file.
